Mon coeur, mon amour
by ange de un cisme
Summary: Ca dégouline d'amour,C'est beau mais c'est insupportable. C'est un pudding bien lourd. Mais vive la saint valentin.¤Songfic¤ la suite et fin: pk draco n'aime pas la saint valentin.cadeau pour Novalie6
1. Mon coeur, mon amour

**Titre :** Mon cœur, mon amour

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** hum assez compliqué

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Song-fic

**Note :** Voilà quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai eu un immense déclic. Elle représentait (trop) bien de ce que je pensais de cette saint valentin de cette année. Allez absolument la télécharger le titre ben c'est tout con c'est 'Mon cœur, mon amour' d'Anaïs.

Je tiens à remercier Arwen94 pour sa correction

Je dédie ce os pour Novalie6 (je vous conseille d'aller voir ses fics si vous ne connaissez pas) bisous à toi et bonne saint valentin ! ! kof kof

**Mon cœur, mon amour**

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

Adossé paresseusement à la fenêtre, je laissais mon regard glisser sur la forêt. Eclairé par le lever du soleil elle scintillait grâce à la rosée posait sur les branches la faisant étincelait comme des diamants.

Je m'étais levé une heure avant le soleil, voulant profiter de ce moment de répits, pour pouvoir supporter cette journée. Il me fallait absolument un moment de calme, je savais que dès que les hostilités seraient entamées je ne serais en sécurité que ce soir dans ma chambre bien à l'abri.

Mon ventre se rappela à moi en gargouillant furieusement et il était indigne de moi de laisser mon estomac vide. Je pris résolument le couloir menant accès à la grande salle en espérant qu'elle soit ouverte à cette heure-ci, il en allait de mon honneur, on ne laissait pas un Malfoy poireauter pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Et jouxtant un couloir au mien, je vis au loin un couple main dans la main chuchotant et rigolant doucement. Prenant son temps et se regardant, je les regardai de là où j'étais. Je remarquai que c'était une poussoufle et un serdaigle, je ne les connaissais pas (Merlin soit loué). Puis tout à coup le serdaigle arrêta la pauvre poussoufle et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement (et surtout un truc bien baveux). Je préférais ne pas m'attarder dans le coin et je franchis les portes de la grande salle.

_Ca dégouline d'amour,_

_C'est beau mais c'est insupportable._

_C'est un pudding bien lourd_

_De mots doux à chaque phrase :_

Et là horreur, il y avait déjà au moins huit couples attablés sagement et très proches de leur conjoint. C'était quelque chose que je voulais éviter de bon matin. Et que j'avais essayé d'esquiver en venant plus tôt que d'habitude, mais même à la lueur de l'aube ils trouvaient le moyen de me pourrir la vie.

_"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"_

_"Mon cœur, passe moi la salade"_

_Et ça se fait des mamours,_

_Se donne la becquée à table._

C'était si romantiquement désagréable. Je pense que j'aurais pu sourire, sauf que mon éducation me l'interdisait bien sûr. Qu'aurait-on pu penser d'un Malfoy souriant niaisement devant des amoureux transis. Quoique je pense qu'avec ou sans éducation Malfoyenne je trouverais ceci d'un goût douteux.

Beurk je ne préférais pas être à leur place et donné ridiculement un chocolat dans la bouche.

_Ce mélange de sentiments_

_Aromatisé aux fines herbes_

_Me fait sourire gentiment_

_Et finalement me donne la gerbe !_

Et lorsqu'au bout d'interminables minutes je ne pus supporter aucun gloussement, je partis dignement vers le parc. Cette saint valentin promettait d'être assez insupportable. _Enfin, _me dis-je, _aussi tôt le matin il n'y aura personne dehors._

Grave erreur de ma part. J'étais ENTOURE de couple qui gravitait tout AUTOUR de moi.

Furieusement je mis mes mains dans les poches et je repartis direction le château. Je hais la saint valentin, je hais tous ces amoureux tout dégoulinants.

Je hais être seul.

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !_

_Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !_

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

J'avais pris le chemin menant à la tour d'astronomie où encore je fis preuve de stupidité. La tour n'était-elle pas un des lieux les plus romantiques de ce foutu château ?

Ouais ben, c'est quand je vis la belette et le castor que je m'en rendis compte. Je décidais de les doubler et de filer loin, loin.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il se racontait.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Oui je sais et je t'aime plus que toi. »

« Ca je n'en suis pas certaine, il faudrait que tu me le prouves. »

_C'est un épais coulis_

_Ca me laisse le cul par terre_

_Autant de mièvrerie_

_Nappée de crème pâtissière_

Beurk, beurk et re-beurk. Ca me donnait envie de vomir. Je crois que je fis le 100 mètres en record, je ne voulais même pas imaginer /voir /entendre ce couple (ce couple surtout) faire des choses pour prouver 'qu'il l'aimait plus qu'elle'.

Et puis tous ses baisers bien baveux me rendaient nauséeux. C'était…c'était…si dégoulinant.

_"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur ?"_

_"La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... "_

Tous ses sentiments positifs flottaient dans l'air, rendant le château irrespirable.

_"J't'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas... alors j't'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée... en niquant tout mon forfait... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon adoré ? Ouais je sais on doit appeler... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi… C'est toi ... Bon d'accord je te rappelle... "_

C'était si gnangnan. La matinée avait été une torture. Je voyais des couples partir voir ses amis puis revenir se voir et se récitait toute une mélopée de connerie aussi grosse que le Kilimandjaro. J'essayais de profiter de mon repas en évitant les attaques sangsues de Pansy, ce qui était assez difficile mais comme je suis le meilleur c'était trop fastoche.

Je regardais un peu pour voir qui était atteint de sentimentalité aiguë, pour remarquer avec ébahissement que même la table des serpentards n'était pas épargnée.

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seul !_

_Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !_

Je fulminais, comment notre noble maison pouvait se mettre au même niveau que les autres sous-merdes qui cohabitait ici ?

Je commençais à saturer. Mais vraiment. Puis je fondis dans des yeux verts émeraude.

Je pris la peine de regarder Harry Potter pour constater qu'il n'avait pas de valentine boutonneuse à ses basques. Enfin il supportait la belette et le castor, mais au moins il avait évité toutes ces déclarations d'amour enflammées.

Je dois bien avouer que les célibataires je les aime bien.

Eux ils sont comme moi.

Cherchant à se cacher (a trouver) de l'amour.

Oui finalement je ne suis pas seul.

_Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

Et vous, vous l'avez fêté comment votre saint valentin ?

Bisous. Laissez un commentaire.

Ange de un cisme


	2. je t'aime à en crever

**Titre :** Mon cœur, mon amour

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** hp / dm

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Song-fic

**Correction :** à peu près ca

**Note :** Voilà je poste la suite et fin du os 'mon cœur, mon amour' j'ai une grosse pression car la chanson a beaucoup plu ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même. J'espere de tout cœur que cette fin vous plaira. Qui est aussi plus court mais si vous regardez les paroles elles aussi sont plus courtes

Ceci est toujours une des nombreuses chansons d'**Anaïs**

Je dédie ce os pour Novalie6 (je vous conseille d'aller voir ses fics si vous ne connaissez pas) bisous à toi

**Je t'aime à en crever**

_oh oui je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever..  
Tes pneus pour que tu restes là._

Je regardais tes yeux si verts. Et moi si seul. Je n'aimais pas ces amoureux transis. Mais tu étais là, me fixant.

Je détestais voir roucouler les couples gaiement autour de moi, parce que…

_Je n'aime que toi, je t'aime à en pleurer. Mes yeux ne jurent que par toi._

Parce que…je savais que c'était impossible que tu sois prêt de moi, de ton souhait. Tes mots me touchant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme la blessant, la saignant. Tes regards meurtriers étaient des flèches empoisonnées me tuant à petit feu.

_Et ils s'embuent de trop d'amour, et quand j'ai bu, ils se font lourds.  
Et mes paupières se ferment alors, et je m'endors à mon malheur._

Je ne cauchemarde que de toi me laissant seul au fond d'un puit noir. Me disant que tu me détestes. Et je pleure.

Alors le jour, je te provoque, te blesse te frappe mais sans que tu t'en rende compte je laisse ton odeur m'envahir alors que je tape plus fort. Je te serre et toi tu crois que je veux t'étouffer alors je suis obligé de serrer plus fort. Je te regarde et toi tu crois que je te hais alors je suis obligé de te haïr plus fort.

_Mes rêves m'éloignent loin de ton corps, j'ai peur de perdre ton odeur.  
Et même si je te serre très fort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
Où est ton corps lorsque tu dors, OU EST TON COEUR !_

Ne remarques-tu pas que je t'aime ? Ouvre les yeux. Je sens mon cœur battre si fort pour toi quand tu es là que je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas l'entendre.

_oh oui je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever... tes pneus pour que tu restes ici._

Non seulement tu es myope, mais en plus tu es sourd. Ces tam tam je ne les invente pas. Alors si je dois te presser contre moi encore plus fort pour les entendre, je le ferrai. Si fort que j'aurai l'impression de te sentir encore sur moi.

_Je n'aime que toi, je t'aime à te graver sur moi, de peur que tu t'enfuies._

Reste là. Ne me fuis pas, ca me fais si mal.

« Potter ! ! »

_Et je n'en ai jamais assez, je crie ton nom, je le tatoue.  
Sur le mollet, derrière le cou. Tu es mon piercing, mon venin._

Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'ordonne de rester. Je veux parcourir ton corps, l'imprimer sur ma peau, le redéfinir, le contrôler et le garder près de moi. Emprisonner au fond de moi tous tes regards, tes soupirs et pouvoir crier partout que je t'aime.

_Je te dessine sur mes seins, mon corps est comme un mausolée  
A ta mémoire, car si tu meurs, tu vis en dessins sous les pores  
De ma peau fine et sur mon cœur, SUR MON COEUR !_

Alors oui, quand je regarde ces couples j'ai envie de vomir, de cracher et de dire que c'est parce que je t'aime.

Que je t'appartiens, mais que toi tu ne le sauras jamais.

Alors quand je croise tes yeux, mon regard se voile de ce destin idyllique.

_Oh oui je t'aime, je t'aime comme un diamant...scintillant d'une amoureuse ardeur._

Toutes ces personnes me regardent, me vénèrent. Vante sur mon physique d'ange déchu. Alors que moi je…

Je craque une fois de plus sous ton regard haineux, alors je te provoque et je saigne encore un peu plus. Encore plus fort.

Puis toi aussi tu attaques, et là, je sens venir la submersion m'atteindre.

_Je n'aime que toi, mais tu prends l'air méfiant... pourquoi tu dis que je te fais peur ?_

Et quand une fois de plus emporté par tes sentiments tu me sautes dessus pour me frapper, me faire mal, tu ne sais pas que ce sont tes mots et tes regards qui me font le plus mal. Et non ce bleu violacé sous mon œil.

Et je pleure intérieurement car tu n'es pas à moi. Car autant de fois que je le rêverais ca ne se fera jamais.

_Alors que moi je...  
Je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever... tes pneus, pour pouvoir te garder._

**The end**

Voilà la raison pourquoi Draco n'aime pas la saint valentin. J'avais un besoin dépressif d'écrire quelque chose de …de dépressif en fait. Ca fait du bien dirons-nous. Pour ceux ou celle qui voulez quelque chose de joyeux (hein arwen ?) ben je m'excuse mais c'était sur le moment comme ca.

Bisous. Laissez un commentaire.

Ange de un cisme


End file.
